


your hand in mine

by likeuwuahh



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, who knows if i'll add angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: two university students in need of a place to stay. one travels from a far distance while the other feels like she's imposing on the couple she's living with.one flyer for accomodation. one catch.it's for couples only.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	1. where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a work in progress for some time. hopefully this journey will be an enjoyable one! thank you for taking your time to read the fic and hope you enjoy c:

The tall stack of textbooks next to Nayeon’s head only serve as a reminder of all the work she still has left. Analysing pages of content before the next class, creating glossaries, memorising historical knowledge. When she’d enrolled in Korean Languages & Literature, Nayeon had no idea it would be _this_ draining. It doesn’t feel like she’s making a dent in her work. She tries to work on it some more, sifting through the pages of endless text. But, soon enough, she gives up on trying to follow up with the next sentences, choosing to rest her head on her textbook instead.

Two heavy books slam on the table, the seats beside Nayeon’s screeching as they’re pulled back. She doesn’t have to look up to know who they area. Nayeon frames her face between the book in hopes to avoid the duo beside her but it does nothing for her as they pull the textbook away.

“Are you seriously trying to get work done on the last day of our semester break Nay? What happened to going out for dinner and enjoying the freedom we have left? Once classes resume, it’s so hard to align our timetables.”

“You know I’m not usually one to agree with her ideas, but really, you’re busy during the semester and now’s our only chance to hang out. So, put your books away. We know you haven’t really read any of the pages since you’ve walked in.”

Nayeon scoffs at the tag-teaming duo in front of her, both sporting smug smiles as they know they’re right. She hates that they know her so well.

“Firstly Jeongyeon, the discussion about dinner didn’t have any of my input. And, Jihyo, you always agree to whatever Jeongyeon says.” Nayeon dismisses her friends’ attempts to get her out of the library. She basks in the red hue that spreads across their cheeks. God, they’re _so_ disgustingly cute all these years later. "Our schedules don't align but both of your schedules do. So, you're more than welcome to hang out together, you know."  


Jeongyeon clucks her tongue, disappointed in her excuse. "I see enough of Jihyo at home. _You_ however, I don't see enough of. Please, come out with us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really do miss you."  


Looking between the two of them, Nayeon senses the sincerity radiating off them. She's hesitant, but she also can't remember the last time Jeongyeon's ever said _please_ to her or even said she misses her. Perhaps, it's not a terrible idea to agree to the nuisance that'll result from hanging out with these two. They're the light of her life - even if she'd never admit it to them out loud. But, before she can say anything about going, Jihyo cuts in.  


“You didn’t argue about you reading your textbook pages, so we’re going out.” Jihyo tugs the textbook out of Nayeon’s hands before she has a chance to seize it. She pulls Nayeon out of the library too. Once they exit, Jihyo glares at her girlfriend. "I can't believe you threw me under the bus but I swear I'll get my revenge on you, idiot. For now, I can be calm enough to forget about it. Let's go."  


She knows she can’t win against the two of them, so Nayeon goes along with them. When they reach the College of Music, she stops a fair distance from the entrance. Nayeon pouts immediately, trying to make them both feel guilty. But instead, Jeongyeon grabs her lips between two fingers instead, shaking her head, repulsed by the sight of her trying to act cute.

“Please, save yourself from the embarrassment. Stop acting cute.” Jeongyeon grimaces. She squeals a moment later when Nayeon’s tongue touches her fingers. She gags in disgust before choosing to wipe the saliva on Jihyo’s shirt. It's enough to incite a fight between the two and Nayeon holds her head in her hands as she watches the duo run around each other. As if Jeongyeon's earlier comment hadn't stirred up Jihyo's playful side - this made it worse.  


Ten minutes later, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are by her side, huffing and out of breath but sporting grins. Nayeon rolls her eyes because _clearly_ , they spent that extra ten minutes making out instead of walking with her.

“Are we headed to the announcement board?” Jihyo nudges Nayeon’s shoulder with her own.

“Since you guys pulled me out of the library, deal with the detour. I can’t believe I still don’t have a place to live in when I’ve been looking for months now. Surely, it’s easier to find an apartment than this? I really have to go back to dealing with taking public transport to reach here. I love my grandma and all, but why did her house have to be so far away from campus.” Nayeon grumbles, hating her situation.

Of course, she doesn’t blame her grandma. More than anything else, she loves her for taking care of her all these years.

“An hour one way is so tiring. All of the apartment owners I’ve contacted are either close and too expensive or well-priced and far. Performing at the café on the weekends and working with Chaeyoung’s dad during the weekdays after classes at his antique shop has my balance a little too lacking for the apartments.” Nayeon continues to ramble. “It’s so hard. I just want it to be somewhat easier for me with all the studying I have to do on top. Juggling it all isn’t easy.”

“You can come live with us, you know. I did offer that when you wished to move somewhere closer to campus. We have a spare bedroom.” Jeongyeon reminds Nayeon of the suggestion she’d made. “We’d love having you stay with us.”

“No offense, but who would want to live with the two of you?” Nayeon doesn’t even wait to bite back. She tries to imagine living with them and all the gross flirting and the annoying fighting she’d have to deal with. Not to forget that they were super nosy in her business, making sure she took breaks from studying often.

She has no time for that with her degree.

Yes, Nayeon loves the two of them – but, not enough to live with the two. No sleep, no studying, no concentration. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are a recipe for trouble with Nayeon stirred in. She won’t even consider rooming with them for a single second.

“Full offense taken.” Jihyo scowls at her, but immediately quietens when Jeongyeon places her hand on the top of her head.

“I can ask my parents if they can help you out. They would love to.” Jeongyeon furrows her eyebrows as Nayeon shakes her hand, denying the offer. “But–”

“I love your parents Jeong, but I can’t ask this from them. It’s my choice. I can still live with my grandma. It’ll make me come off as irresponsible if I choose to take the offer when I don’t deserve it in the slightest. I’m sure I’ll find something soon. The trek from grandma’s place isn’t that bad.” Nayeon smiles, trying to ease off the worry radiating off her two friends.

“Calling bullshit on the trek not being so bad.” Jeongyeon turns to face Jihyo who nods, agreeing with her statement. “Watch her complain about it after the first week of classes.”

Jihyo scoffs, ignoring Nayeon, who’s standing with her mouth hanging open. The audacity of these two idiots she calls her friends. Even if Jeongyeon’s saying the truth, she doesn’t need to be so brash about it.

(who is she kidding – Jeongyeon’s always like this)

“She won’t stay silent after a day.” Jihyo dismisses Jeongyeon’s theory. “You’ve never been on the receiving end of her ranting.”

“I have! When you’re not around, she’s blasting my ear off.” Jeongyeon argues.

Nayeon simply stands in the middle, unbelieving of the situation in front of her eyes. She’s still here by why is she feeling like she’s not? She knows exactly where this conversation is headed and that too, is another fight between them. And, then that’ll be followed by a bet on when Nayeon will start her ranting.

But the joke is on them because it won’t be after a day, nor will it be after a week. As soon as she steps off that last bus to the university tomorrow and catches sight of them, she will go off on their ears. Or, she’ll rant about it to Chaeyoung or Yeri, her favourite little kids. Well, they’re not _really_ little, but to Nayeon, they’re her babies. Actually, they’ve both probably hearing more of her whining and suffering than the two arguing in front of her because of how rarely they meet.

“Maybe she talked to you once or twice about her travelling, but it’s always me who suffers!”

“No, it’s me who hears it more!”

“It’s me!”

“Oh, shut up. We both know it’s me.”

“You know what, let’s just bet on it. I bet she’s going to tell me on her second day of classes.” Jihyo determinately voices her bargain.

“I bet it’s going to be after a week.” Jeongyeon smirks as she towers over Jihyo, ignoring the stink eye from her girlfriend.

“For the love of god, I’m right here.” Nayeon finally butts in the middle, squishing between them and pulling them apart. “The rest of the walk from here onwards, you’re not standing next to each other at all. I feel like I’m taking care of kids.”

They barely take a few steps forward when Nayeon feels a pressure at the bottom of her back. She peeks over her shoulders and rolls her eyes. Of course, the two of them are holding hands behind her. So much for subtlety. Though, Nayeon doesn’t say anything about it. If it keeps them from bickering again, she’d rather have them being cute. It disgusts her to say, but it’s the truth. The noise level they reach when they go on a goose chase is worse than anything one can ever experience.

Nayeon picks up her pace when she spots the announcement board. There’s plenty of old advertisements, more surveys promising free food and a no-bullying campaign poster tucked in the corner. Her enthusiasm immediately deflates and the heavy weight of worry rests upon her shoulders. Nayeon sighs defeatedly, unable to see any new advertisements for apartments. She can’t help the swirls of anxiety in her stomach. Possible situations flash in her mind where she misses her classes because of the travelling. But, no. Nayeon just has to work harder, wake up earlier and hope something will pop up for her ease.

She turns around, getting ready to go when someone bumps into her. The girl apologises as she moves to pin something on the announcement board before leaving just as quickly. Nayeon’s eyes widen as she reads the flyer.

_Room for Rent_

As soon as the first sentence sinks in, Nayeon pulls it off the board. Jeongyeon and Jihyo lean over her shoulder, equally as excited as she is. The location is good. The pricing isn’t too bad considering the facilities included. It’s for students only. She fits all the listed criteria. Honestly, it seems too much like a steal. Nayeon finds it suspicious that everything on the flyer is part of the price. That is, until she reads the special condition.

_This is offer is for couples only_

There’s a united groan between the three of them as Nayeon points to the sentence. Of course, a stupid requirement is all that it takes to shatter Nayeon’s hopes. The excitement was nice while it lasted, at least. She feels like she’s on the verge of a breakdown as she sticks the flyer back up on the announcement board. Why did they have to add such a requirement to apply to live there; Nayeon is utterly confused.

“You’ll find something soon, I swear.” Jihyo rubs Nayeon’s arms, not hesitating to hug her tightly. Jeongyeon joins in too, patting Nayeon’s head.

“Maybe a girl can fall from the sky and become my girlfriend so I can move in.” Nayeon mumbles against Jihyo’s shoulder. Her two friends laugh at her statement, happy that her mood hadn’t dipped for long.

“Do you want us to set you up–”

“No! Shut your mouth Yoo! You better keep away from sending me off to a blind date. I’m never trusting you again.” Nayeon grimaces at the memory of the woman Jeongyeon had set her up with.

(while she doesn’t say anything about it, she’s grateful for Jeongyeon’s diversion of topic; she really knows when to say her stupid shit)

“I got the green light from Jihyo too, for your information. Why am I always the one who’s on the brunt of the blame!” Jeongyeon throws her hands in the air, exasperated by the accusation.

“Keep away from trying, okay? I’m sure I’ll be able to find anyone. I can’t trust either of you to find me a date on my life. You’re equally hopeless and just perfect for each other. I don’t know why it took me pushing you both for you to finally accept that you need to date.” Nayeon rolls her eyes. She laughs when the two of them blush at the mentioning of their past.

Nayeon can only pay half attention to what her friends her talking about as they’re eating lunch. Her mind is still dwelling on the flyer from earlier. For some reason, she feels extremely drawn to the place. Her heart hurts at the thought of letting it go. But, she knows she can’t work around the criteria. Maybe, if one of her friends were single and wanting to live together, she’d ask them for help. But Jeongyeon and Jihyo are already together and living in an apartment. Chaeyoung and Yeri may not live together but they’re close to campus. Neither need to move into an apartment that’s a short distance from university.

She stares out of the window of the restaurant they’re currently eating at. Nayeon feels like she’s at her wits’ end, the last strand of a fraying rope. She twists the fork in her hand as she sighs heavily. Jeongyeon and Jihyo both pause, staring at her in concern. Jeongyeon is one second away from calling her parents and finding a suitable apartment for Nayeon, but Jihyo holds her hand, shaking her head.

They know it’s not what she wants. Nayeon hates being given anything she hasn’t earned. It makes her feel worthless. Ever since she’s moved to live with her grandma, Nayeon chose to takeover as the caretaker of the household. She feels like she needs to participate in helping her grandma since she’s keeping Nayeon there. Despite all the times her grandma denies the need to do this, Nayeon shoots it down and none of them can do anything about it.

Once Nayeon puts her mind to something, it can almost never be changed.

They _are_ worried for Nayeon. But, they’ve also known her for years now. They know she’s strong and capable. They know she’ll bite their heads of if they try to help her in any way. They know she’s grateful for their offers. They just wish Nayeon would let them help her too.

Even though Nayeon smiles at them now, they both know the worries of the apartment are plaguing her mind.


	2. where mina finally makes up her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- unedited

A series of knocks on the door rouses Mina up from her sleep. She’s barely awake, trying to register the time. Reaching over to her phone she immediately groans and hides under the covers, not wanting to get out of bed so early. She snuggles deeper against her penguin plush in hopes to drift off to sleep again. But, her luck is meagre and the knocking comes back. Mina huffs in annoyance and pulls the blankets off her, ready to scold the person on the other side of the door.

She gets knocked on her head when she opens the door suddenly, catching the culprit off-guard. Mina grumbles at her, but knows it was an honest mistake.

“Sana, care to tell me why you’ve woken me up so early?” Mina sighs, not even flinching when Sana pouts in front of her. She’s become immune to it from its overuse.

(she tries to ignore it, at least)

“Grumpy Mina is mean.” Sana sulks. “But, grumpy Mina should be glad I woke her up because classes are about to start.”

Mina’s eyes widen as she realises what Sana means. She doesn’t even hear her friend giggle at her reaction, too in shock from her miscalculation. How had she forgotten that her classes begin today? Mina scrambles to get ready, tripping over the edge of her quilt in an attempt to reach the bathroom. Curse her luck.

“Minari, wait. You still have time. Don’t rush, okay? I made sure to wake you up early.” Sana worriedly informs her as she takes note of her hurry. “Momo and I are both going to be in the kitchen with breakfast.”

“Thanks Sana!” Mina shouts back from the bathroom.

Just what had she been doing all evening yesterday that she’d forgotten about classes beginning today? Mina is usually always on top of her studies. She wracks her mind, the haze of just waking up still clouding her memory. She remembers going to dinner with Dahyun and Tzuyu and then returning home to Momo and Sana making out on the couch. You’d think after rooming with them for years _and_ knowing them for years more, one would be accustomed to the sight of them making out everywhere, but no. Mina hadn’t expected to have her eyes burned by her roommates, both definitely on the verge of taking things to their room with the way they were both clad in their underwear only.

Oh.

Everything makes sense now. The haziness isn’t from the sleep.

In a moment of stupidity, Mina had chosen to guzzle down a couple of bottles of watermelon flavoured soju. And she’s never been one good with alcohol intake. As she exits the bathroom, she looks over to her trashcan and sighs. Mina hadn’t just had a couple. There were at least _five_ bottles in there. What was she thinking when she’s already terrible with drinking? But then again, she really wanted to burn out the image of her best friends on their couch out of her mind and memory.

Grumbling, Mina heads to the kitchen. The brightness makes her wince for a moment before her eyes adapt to the change. Her stomach flips when she notices the table filled with a crazy amount of food. It’s definitely a bribe.

Someone clears their throat – Momo. Mina almost laughs when she notices that she’s sporting a guilty expression. Momo is always the one feeling shy when Mina catches her with Sana, even though she never needs to. The apartment belongs to them after all.

“I’m sorry about last night. We were really expecting you to come back later and didn’t think you’d be seeing us in that position.” Momo rubs the back of her neck as she sheepishly apologises.

“It’s always Sana, isn’t it?” Mina grins when Momo turns red from the implication. “You don’t have to say sorry Mo. Is that what the food is for?”

Momo nods. “I know you ended up drinking last night too. So, I feel really guilty. I know you don’t drink much so we must have really ruined your eyes, hmm?”

Before Mina can say anything, Sana pops back into the scene. She wraps her arms around Momo, leaning her chin on her head as she looks at Mina. “How’s our princess?”

Mina rolls her eyes this time and digs into her food. She sticks out her tongue at Sana, who only giggles, reaching over to pinch her right cheek. She looks to Momo, pleading with her to divert Sana’s attention back on her and she laughs at Mina’s request, but agrees.

“Baby, I want to be fed.” Momo pleads to her girlfriend. Mina knows it’ll work – she’s seen them enough to know that as soon as _baby_ tumbles out of Momo’s lips, Sana is never able to resist. True to her words, Sana whips her head around to Momo so fast, shifting her attention from Mina to Momo in a mere second.

It’s times like this, and the night before that make Mina think. These two precious friends of hers always have to be on their toes because of Mina. They have to limit their time together. They have to be secretive, quieter – they have to cater for the presence for another person in their relationship because she’s living with them. It’s been two years; Mina believes it’s been two years too long. She should’ve done this ages before. Honestly, she should’ve never considered their proposal to let her stay with them. Should’ve said no and found her own apartment. Because, Momo and Sana have done too much for her over the years.

From the moment they’ve met to now, they’ve protected her and helped her. They’ve helped her stand on her two feet. Found a job for her at the café on campus. Gave her a place to sleep. Showered her with endless love and affection when she feels lonely or homesick. But, in all of this, their time together is diminishing because of Mina. She feels like she shouldn’t be involved in their affairs anymore. She loves them – they’re her sisters – however, Mina knows it’s time for her to move out.

As Momo and Sana are in their own world, giggling and feeding each other, Mina can’t help but smile at their antics. Sure, there are times where she wants to disappear when they’re being grossly cheesy in front of her. Though, more than anything, she admires them, looks up to them and cherishes them. The love they have is something she envies. It hasn’t been a smooth journey for them yet, they bask in every moment they spend together and Mina hopes that one day, she can have a love as precious as what Momo and Sana share.

With a heavy heart, Mina clears up her plates and cup, the sudden movement gaining the attention of both Momo and Sana. Both girls in front of her look at her in worry. But, Mina smiles. She smiles and hopes that her emotions are reflected in them. She’s happy, she’s content. There’s nothing wrong. She just has a ton of worries resting on her shoulders about being a burden.

“I’m off to class. I’ll meet Tzuyu and probably have lunch with her and Dahyun later. I’ll see you two in the evening?” Mina slips her bag on her shoulder as she looks over to her roommates. They both nod, smiling brightly back at her. “Have a good day, you two. And please, bleach the couch if you use it again.”

Momo agrees, nodding furiously while Sana simply rolls her eyes. When a few seconds later, Mina hears the gasp from Momo’s lips, she only breathes a sigh of relief. She really doesn’t want a repeat of the previous evening again.

Tzuyu immediately looks at Mina with concern shining in her eyes when they meet outside the library. Even though Mina is trying her best to muster a real smile, it’s only Tzuyu who can see right through her and read her like an open book.

“What is it? Did you drink last night?” Tzuyu furrows her eyebrows as she takes a look over Mina.

“How does nothing ever get past you?” Mina groans, pushing a finger into the middle of Tzuyu’s forehead. Her best friend chuckles at the question, throwing an arm around Mina as they walk to their class together.

“I’d like to say that I’m tuned in to the Myoui Mina frequency and am unable to tune out.” Tzuyu pats her head.

“Who’s the older one again?” Mina protests, glaring at Tzuyu for pretending to be older than her. She only grins, getting away with it for the time being.

(she always gets away with things with her cheeky smile)

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you for it. Unless it’s like that time you broke a magnet in that shop we went to and kicked it under the shelf.” Tzuyu crosses her arms. Mina groans at that memory, hoping Tzuyu would forget her momentary fear of going to jail because she’d broken a ceramic magnet by dropping it in a shop. God, this girl remembers all of the embarrassing stories and forgets the cool ones. But, what are best friends for if they don’t remind you of all the stupid things you do together.

“You promised not to mention that again.” Mina stomps her feet, ignoring how Tzuyu is smiling amusedly at her reaction. “Now I’m not going to tell you what’s wrong.”

“It’s definitely Momo and Sana related.” Tzuyu nails the issue immediately. Does Mina complain about them that often? She hadn’t realised at all.

“What happened to calling them Unnie?” Mina attempts to dissuade Tzuyu from continuing her prediction when she’s meant to be mad at her.

“They told me to drop honorifics, so don’t need to worry. Now, stop changing the subject and tell me more about what you’re thinking about. I’m thinking you’re feeling like you shouldn’t be living with them anymore?” Tzuyu knows she’s right when Mina remains silent. Except, she also senses that Mina’s feelings are different this time around – perhaps, heightened and more serious. Over the past year especially, Mina has been frequently talking about moving out but has never been able to push through with her plans. “You’re actually considering it for real this time?”

“After last night, I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to move out.” Mina speaks with newfound determination. “I’m tired of being in the middle of their relationship. They don’t have time to spend together in the apartment because I’m always there. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome at their place, even though they’d never say that to me.”

“How many times have they told you that’s not the case? They love having you with them. You’re like their little kid. Adorable.” Tzuyu sighs at Mina’s self-criticism. She doesn’t want Mina feeling like a burden when she never is. She’s honestly one of sweetest and kindest humans to exist on this planet – who _wouldn’t_ want to live with her? “Sana will kill you.”

“Momo will probably kill me more. But, I know it’s time Tzu. I have enough to put in a deposit and I earn enough at the café to provide the rental amount. Even if it’s with another roommate, I’m sure I’ll be able to work something out.” Mina finalises her decision as they reach their classroom.

She doesn’t know how she’s going to bring about this conversation with her roommates, but she knows it’s something that she has to do. For sure, Momo and Sana will be ten-fold more upset if Mina fails to mention her intention of wanting to move out. And then, she’ll receive an earful from of them about how she’s never been a hindrance and how they love having her there and this is probably one of her stupid choices.

But, Mina will not falter.

This is the right decision on her part. Momo and Sana can have the apartment to themselves and Mina doesn’t have to walk in on them making out and getting scarred. She’ll have her own space where she won’t feel like she’s invading someone else’s. It’ll be good for her.

“Is this got to do with you walking in on them making out last night?” Tzuyu questions as she scrolls down her phone.

Mina’s mouth hangs open because _how_ would Tzuyu even know that happened when she hadn’t been there to see it. And while that is part of her decision, it _definitely_ isn’t the main issue here. Tzuyu laughs out loud when Mina’s cheeks are dusted with pink.

“It’s all clicking into place now. You drinking, you wanting to move out. Granted, that you’ve been saying you want to move out for a whole ass year but this is the only time I’ve seen you so dedicated to the decision.” Tzuyu shakes her head. “The burden is one part, but it’s the third-wheeling that’s the real problem, right? Ah, my poor bestie.”

Tzuyu shows her phone to Mina, letting her read out the text message from Sana. It’s no wonder that this cheeky idiot knew about what happened last night. Sana had just told her all about it.

[ ** _sana_ - _unnie_** ]  
tzuuuu, can u keep an eye on  
mina for us? she’s been a bit  
quiet. mo said that it’s probs  
because she caught us kissing  
last night. she full went on to  
drink so we r both very worried.  
love u  
 ** _mon_** _, **9:28am**_

Mina holds her head in her hands as she reads the message. She’s going to kill Sana when she gets back home, that’s for sure. She doesn’t need anyone to take care of her! She’s fine on her own. Now, Tzuyu won’t let her live it down. And she’s not going to help her out with finding an apartment. Mina curses her under her breath.

“Mimi, I’m not teasing you about this, okay? I know you’re serious about finding a new place to stay at.” Tzuyu declares, catching Mina off-guard. “Did you really think I’d not believe you?” When Mina refuses to meet her eyes, Tzuyu gasps, pretending to be insulted for her lack of belief in her. Mina nudges her when she places her hand over her heart, overly exaggerating her pain.

“Quit it. It’s not my fault for not believing when you always tease me about everything related to witnessing Momo and Sana doing anything together!” Mina defends her actions. “I did think you were going to leave me alone in this.”

Tzuyu shakes her head again, disappointed. “We’ll go to the announcement board after class and start there. Maybe we’ll find something.”

Mina’s eyes light up and she wraps her arms around Tzuyu, hugging her tightly. “I love you.”

“I know.” Tzuyu sighs.

“Say it back.”

“It back.”

“Tzu.”

“Yes, I love you too.”

Throughout the class, Mina rotates between tapping her foot against the floor incessantly to looking out the window to biting the end of her pen and looking up at the clock. She basically drags Tzuyu out to the announcement board when class is over, barely letting her pack up her bag.

But, Mina is only left feeling disgruntled when she reaches. There’s nothing for her pick. The only recent flyer that seemed appealing had a stupid criterion for residents to be a couple only. Tzuyu encourages her that she’ll find something soon, but for some reason, she’s feeling even more demotivated about finding a location.

“We’ll look online after lunch? How about that?” Tzuyu offers. Mina smiles at her, appreciating that she hasn’t given up even though Mina, herself, is tempted to.

They walk over to the restaurant Dahyun is waiting at, a short walk from their current location. Mina is lost in her thoughts, trying to find a solution for her situation. In her distracted state, she’s unaware of her surroundings. All of a sudden, she tumbles forward, landing heavily against something soft.

 _Someone_ soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter  
> #minayeonhands


	3. where nayeon meets mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- unedited

It takes a few moments for Nayeon to register that someone had fallen on top of her. She believes this is exactly why she shouldn’t have been day dreaming when she was walking out of the restaurant together with Jeongyeon and Jihyo. She’s never going to live this down, that’s for sure. Nayeon can already hear the two snickering behind her, no doubt, planning on how they’ll be teasing her about this for the rest of her life.

She still hasn’t been able to see the girl’s face. Nayeon makes an attempt to push herself off the ground, patting the girl in her arms to help her stand up. In front of her, she notices there’s a taller girl who she assumes to be the friend of the person in her arms. The silence is loud and awkward as everyone stares at the two of them but Nayeon can sense that whoever had fallen in her arms is dealing with the same emotions as her.

Seconds elapse feeling more like minutes, hours. Nayeon isn’t quite sure why no one is helping either of them, but she decides to take things into her own hands because this is all her fault in the first place. She clears her throat, tries to talk to the girl in her arms.

“Are you okay?” Nayeon asks, gently holding her as she finally scrambles off her lap. It seems like she doesn’t hear Nayeon at first, but she moves a heartbeat later and Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief. She has nothing to be worried about after all.

“I’m so, so sorry. Are you hurt? I wasn’t looking at where I was going and I ended up bumping into you. I should’ve been more careful.” The girl comes to her senses, rambling away because of her nervousness, Nayeon believes. Her voice is transfixing, has her thrown into some kind of deep blackhole because it’s all that she hears in her mind, even when she’s not talking.

“Mina, are you okay?”

Nayeon is left staring at the girl in awe as she looks up to her friend. It’s stupid how she thinks the next few moments transpire in slow motion.

The way her hair flutters in the wind. The way she pushes it behind her ear. The way she turns to her, shy smile gracing her lips. The way her eyes lock on to Nayeon’s, consequently making her brain short circuit. The way she exists.

She’s beautiful. Her voice truly matches her beauty. For the first time in her life, Nayeon is left speechless simply because of a girl. It amazes her that she’s never seen her on campus, but then again, Nayeon is sure it’s because she’s probably in a course that’s completely different from her own.

(she _definitely_ won’t ever live this down)

The girl – Mina – turns around to face her before she moves again. She smiles sheepishly and apologises one last time, leaving Nayeon behind with a silly grin on her face.

“She’s totally gone.” Jeongyeon shakes her head.

“I know.” Nayeon sighs disappointedly. She’s a lost case when it comes to making conversation, that part never changes no matter how many girls she talks to. This would probably count as the longest time she’s interacted with someone else other than her own friends.

“She wasn’t about the girl. She’s talking about you.” Jihyo scoffs as Nayeon continues to remain dazed out, mind still dwelling on _Mina_. She can’t help but think that her name is as beautiful as the girl is herself.

When Nayeon doesn’t reply to Jihyo’s statement, the two girls know that they’ve definitely lost their friend for at least the next ten minutes or so before she comes to.

“How is she like this by just seeing her? God, so hopeless.” Jeongyeon expresses her discontent. Though, she’s not all that surprised after knowing her for so long. “I wasn’t like this when I saw you, right? I can’t remember?”

“Because you would totally have a reaction like that when you’re a baby, Jeong.” Jihyo rolls her eyes. Sometimes, she really wondered where her girlfriend’s mind wandered off to. “Nayeon’s case is different. It’s not every day where a girl falls into her arms, really.”

Jeongyeon laughs at the thought of the first time she met Jihyo when they were younger. “Oh, right. But I did know I liked you from a young age.”

“Just too shy to confess.” Jihyo grins cheekily when Jeongyeon whines. “That’s the complete truth. You can’t deny it.”

“Like you tried to confess.” Jeongyeon mumbles, sulking. Her mood only lasts a few seconds, Jihyo kissing her softly to chase it away. “I think I need another kiss to be better again.”

“Don’t push it Yoo.”

“Guys, be quiet.” Nayeon pipes in suddenly, covering both of their mouths. “I can’t hear my thoughts when you two are blabbering about your love lives.”

“When’s your next class?” Jeongyeon would rather get rid of Nayeon at this stage.

“Class starts tomorrow. Did you hit your head somewhere?” Nayeon reminds her. Jeongyeon muffles a groan of disappointment. “Don’t worry, I’m getting out of your hair. I’m going back to the library for a little bit and then tutoring Chaengie for her English elective. I swear she picked that subject just because she has me to help her. Seriously, third-wheeling you two is exhausting.”

Before either of them could stop her, Nayeon walks off. Jihyo elbows Jeongyeon strongly, ignoring her protesting whines.

“She’ll be fine. Chaeng always lifts up her mood and her spirits. But I’m still never letting Nayeon live that meeting down.” Jeongyeon erupts in laughter. Jihyo seems double minded, half wanting to smack her girlfriend, the other half wanting to laugh alongside her. “The year’s already off to a really good start, hmm?”

(moments later, she _does_ end up laughing and absolutely hates Jeongyeon for it)

A grumbling Nayeon heads into their university library, mind still dwelling on the accident from earlier. Her friends can be really annoying sometimes, even though she loves them infinitely. She tries to spot Chaeyoung in the crowd of people burying their heads into their textbooks. It’s really not that hard when her pink hair stands out in the mundane surroundings.

Chaeyoung’s frown immediately turns into a grin when Nayeon slides into the seat opposite her, eyes lighting up upon noting her presence. She can’t help but smile at the greeting from Chaeyoung, even if it’s suspiciously seeming like she’s like this to butter Nayeon up. Well, at least there’s someone who loves her company (a tiny bit of doubt) and doesn’t hesitate to show it.

But really, Nayeon wouldn’t have lasted another minute with Jeongyeon and Jihyo back there. A little extra emotional play won’t hurt anyone anyway. It’s somewhat a form of payback for all the suffering she’s gone through today. With a defeated sigh, Nayeon pushes her thoughts out of her mind and focuses on Chaeyoung instead.

“Where are we starting?” Nayeon flips through Chaeyoung’s textbook. She can’t believe the girl chose to buy it instead of just taking it off Nayeon, or even borrowing it from the library. No one uses the designated textbooks in university but it seems like she has to remind Chaeyoung of that a little more often. “Is there a tricky area?”

“All of it?” Chaeyoung complains, frustrated with the content in her elective. “I skimmed through it and I didn’t understand a single thing. I barely passed English in my senior years.”

“And why exactly did you pick up English then?” Nayeon rolls her eyes as she begins drawing up the main points for Chaeyoung to focus on. She applauds herself for not deleting any of her notes from her past units. Now, they’ll come in handy when she passes them over to Chaeyoung to comprehend. This girl’s going to be in for a treat when she realises that the unit isn’t as easy as she expects. Nayeon loves her too much and Chaeyoung is _well_ aware of that.

“I wanted to try something new. And, you can help me.” Chaeyoung grins. Nayeon hates how it makes her cave immediately.

(see what she means by Chaeyoung being aware of her power)

“Where’s Yerimmie? I assume I’ll have to help her too.” Nayeon fiddles with a pen, twisting it around between her fingers.

A familiar giggle reaches Nayeon’s ears and she smiles as she feels a pair of arms around her shoulder. Of course, Yerim is bringing an extra load of fat English books to help them. She’s sure Chaeyoung didn’t tell her about Nayeon’s knowledge of the subject. That little devil – doing this to her _own_ girlfriend. Nayeon shakes her head at Chaeyoung, who’s sporting a cheeky smile.

“She’s really pushing you to do all the heavy work for her, huh? Maybe I should just tutor you and leave Chaeyoung to survive on her own.” Nayeon almost laughs as the look of panic crosses Chaeyoung’s face. “I bet she didn’t tell you that I did this subject in my early years. Or, that I can tutor you in it and give you notes to help you.”

Yerim drops the textbooks in her hands, glaring at her girlfriend, looking slightly sheepish now. “When will you ever stop being a little shit.”

Nayeon chuckles as the two have a silent argument filled with pinches to arms and a whole lot of ear-pulling. She welcomes the distraction, the rollercoaster of feelings she’d been enduring today finally slowing down to a calm stretch. Will she ever forget the humiliation she suffered today? Nayeon’s not quite sure at all as it flashes before her mind yet again. She thinks about _Mina_ and her kindness, soft voice and gentle nature.

“Where did we lose you?” Chaeyoung clicks her fingers in front of Nayeon’s face as she just begins to retreat into her mind again.

“Oh, nowhere. Let’s get this lesson started now. I’m sure you both would rather go back and plot your endless pranks against each other.” Nayeon hits bullseye as both girls groan in unison, not wanting to be exposed.

“Was nothing thinking of anything on that spectrum.” Yerim rolls her eyes. Chaeyoung follows and Nayeon almost snickers at how alike they’ve become in the smallest things in their relationship. Just as they’re both about to bite the lids of their pens in _one, two_ – yes. Hanging around the two while they study has given Nayeon a hefty insight into their blossoming relationship. Easier to deal with that Jeongyeon and Jihyo but still burns her eyes, regardless.

By the time Nayeon finishes her lesson with the two girls, she feels like they’ve progressed a little bit – better than nothing, really. More than half the time went by with Chaeyoung doing her best to annoy Yerim, poking and prodding with her pen. But the other half, they did their work. Nayeon’s on the fence about wanting to tutor them again if they’ll be like this.

(who’s she kidding, Nayeon knows she’ll agree – they’re way too precious to her)

“Same time next week? With more concentration, of course. Once the content becomes heavier, I know Chae will start regretting her decision.” Yerim laughs walking out of the library. Chaeyoung retaliates, bumping her shoulders against Yerim’s.

“You know I always appreciate everything people do for me.” Chaeyoung’s complaint sounds more like a sulky whine and Nayeon doesn’t hesitate to reach over and pinch her cheeks.

“I’ll keep my schedule clear for the two of you because I’m so nice. And maybe because I don’t want you to fall behind with all the crazy work architecture always involves. Don’t worry, I’m also well aware of how greatly English will take a toll on Chaeng in a few weeks Yerimmie.” Nayeon giggles, joining in on teasing her too.

“You guys are too mean. I’m walking home alone.” Chaeyoung puffs her cheeks and walks away, Yerim and Nayeon shaking their heads.

“I’ll see you later. Be careful on your way back Yerimmie. Love you.” Nayeon pats Yerim’s head as she prepares herself for her travel home.

She walks slowly, not needing to rush back just yet. The route is long; she’s sure she can take a nap on the way. At least she’ll get to eat her grandma’s cooking when she returns. That’s the only bonus she looks forward to every time she heads back home. Nayeon chooses to go through her previous course, passing the place she bumped into _Mina_ , as well as visiting the announcement board again. It’s silly, but Nayeon feels like maybe something has popped up there.

 _Or, it’s someone_.

Nayeon takes a double take when she sees _Mina_ standing there. Maybe it’s a sign for her to do something. As she walks closer, she notices that her gaze is locked on the same flyer Nayeon’s attention had been drawn to earlier. It seems like she also needs a place to stay.

She stands beside _Mina_ , the girl not even flinching with her presence beside her. A few minutes pass by and Nayeon’s confidence isn’t getting any higher. She pulls the flyer off the board, a hasty decision on her part. The movement scares _Mina_ before there’s anger in her eyes, a finger being pushed against Nayeon’s chest.

It catches her off-guard. She hadn’t thought it would have such a negative effect.

“Are you trying to sabotaging my decision? I saw the flyer first.” Mina glowers at Nayeon. She gulps, not daring to interrupt. “How can you just pull the poster off the board like that? It’s not only there for you to see. Other people should have a chance too.”

Nayeon just waits. Doesn’t say anything. Let’s _Mina_ let out her steam before she begins talking, explaining herself.

“I didn’t know you were interested. I’m sorry.” Nayeon sincerely apologises. She notes the shift in the mood. Her anger is gone.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I’ve just been on edge all day. I’ve been wanting to move out of my apartment with my friends and found nothing.” Mina justifies her own actions, embarrassment clear with her tinted cheeks.

“That’s fine. I’m stuck too. I need a closer place to campus and this is the only place.” Nayeon shakes her head. She remembers she’s still yet to introduce herself. “Oh, I’m Nayeon by the way. I don’t think I got to tell you that earlier.”

“Mina.” She offers her hand for Nayeon to shake, a kind smile adorning her face.

In the moment, another stupid idea pops into Nayeon’s mind. Why did she have to think of it? It’s going to make her sound like a creep as soon as it leaves her lips. But as usual, Nayeon’s mouth moves before she considers the repercussions.

“Do you want to live together? To cater to the criteria, I mean.” Nayeon blurts out. “It would work in our favour.”

Mina looks at Nayeon as if she’s grown another head. Nayeon counts the seconds of silence in her mind that passes between them.

“I’m sorry, but that’s absurd. We don’t even know each other.” Mina furrows her eyebrows, hastily walking away from Nayeon, leaving her behind.

She heaves a defeated sigh. Yes, she’s probably just ruined any chance of a relationship between the two of them by asking that stupid question.

And yes, Nayeon definitely regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter / #minayeonhands

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything you want to shout my way:  
> @likeuwuahh on twitter OR you're welcome to use #minayeonhands


End file.
